


Don't Leave Again

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Near Death, catradora, cursing, hence the t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Events after a battle turns horrible. Adora injured trying to protect Catra. Catra left alone to bring Adora to safety before it is too late. Neither girl knows what will happen, only that time is short to stop the unthinkable.





	Don't Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is I think my longest one shot to date and god Idk how i did it but here it is. Holy shit did this take a while and I just yeah. Enjoy it

Smoke fills the air and their lungs and blinds their eyes. All around them lay broken machines from the now abandoned battle. Most everyone who has fought has fled, their tails tucked between their legs. Only the two who remain are Adora and Catra. They stare each other down, yards away from each. Neither refuses to break eye contact.

Adora catches her breath as she looks at Catra. She came out here alone, without Bow or Glimmer, to see why the Horde was lurking around this area. She went alone thinking it will be nothing much. Not to mention Glimmer and Bow had other plans anyway. But when Adora reached this area she found her former family trying to set up a small fort. Not much of a challenge for She-ra to handle. But of course, Catra showed her face.

She isn't surprised by that fact. Catra always seems to find her way back to Adora. Even on opposing sides, the two are never apart for long. What she is surprised by is Catra refusal to leave. Catra looks just as battle beaten as Adora feels, yet she stays. After a few long moments, Adora speaks, breaking the silence.

“What are you still doing here? I don't see any point in staying unless you want to try fighting me and lose.”

“Tch. I'd like to see you try,” Catra replies.

Chicken. A game of chicken they play right now. Neither wants to back down and admit defeat. Both know neither will last long in a fight. Pride keeps their feet firmly planted on the ground.

It is Adora who finally gives. She loosens her grip on her sword and relaxes her shoulders. She stays as She-ra, however, not giving Catra a complete satisfaction of ‘winning’. Adora still sees a smirk form on Catra's face.  

“Knew you would give up at some point. Just like you to be soft,” Catra mocks.

Adora grits her teeth, tighting her hold on her sword again. She opens her mouth to snap back at Catra but freezes. Movement catches her attention from the corner of her eye.

A broken robot twitches awake, close to Catra. She has yet to noticed it, too lost in gloating. But Adora sees the bot's sensors lock onto Catra. Its feet make their way towards her, the sharp blade it owns poised to strike.

Adora has seen this before. Machines suddenly going haywire from damage. Acting and lashing out at the wrong targets. But that was always in training where if you got hit, you'll walk out beaten but alive. This is real. Real and ready to kill.

Before her mind has time to process, she already is moving. Words are caught in her throat as rushes to protect her former friend. Catra jerks, thinking Adora is about to attack but follows her gaze.

Everything slows down. Catra turning in time to see the robot coming at her but not having enough time to escape. Adora reaching Catra and slamming into her, pushing her out of the way. Without a moment hesitation, Adora swings down her sword, cutting the robot in two. She feels something wet spread across her lower abdomen. Oil, she thinks.

Once she is for sure the robot will not get up again, Adora spins around. Catra coughs as she pushes herself up on her hands. Her right arm is red from the fall.

“Are you okay?” Adora asks. Enemy or not, Adora doesn't care.

“What the hell was that for?!?” Catra snaps. She looks up. “You didn't-”

“What?”

Catra's face has turned pale and her ears droop. Her eyes are wide and intently focused on Adora. “That's a lot of blood,” she mutters to herself.

Fear creeps along Adora's spine. Her brain shouts not to look down but she doesn't listen. Looking down, she finds it wasn't oil that she felt before but her own blood. The white and gold colors of She-ra's clothing have turned a brilliant red. The torn fabric reveals a deep, oozing gash.

Everything hits her at once. Pain explodes through her body, causing her to cry out. She reverts to her normal self, and crumbles to the ground. Her body curls as she clutches her side.

“Shit! Adora!” Catra scrambles to her feet and grabs Adora. Too fast too rough. Adora winces in pain at the movement. Catra rests her against her chest before opening Adora's jacket.

Adora looks at the wound along with Catra. The bleeding seems to have slowed and the size of it seems to have shrunk but it still is life threatening. Even She-ra can only do so much to aid. Adora tells herself to stay calm, not to panic. Panicking will only make things worse.

“Catra…” Adora starts. The other girl doesn’t respond. “Catra...for the love of the gods look at me.”

Finally, she does. Adora takes a breath, holding back another wince and some tears. “You have to do something... _please._ ”

Catra stays silence. She seems to be struggling to process what is going on. Catra is the last person Adore expects to be helping her but she is all there is at the moment. Adora grabs the fabric of Catra’s uniform. “If you can just get me to a village or something, I don’t give a shit, just do something!”

The curse is what catches Catra’s attention, bringing her back to reality. “I’m not going to let you die. I’m not that much of a heartless bitch.”

Catra quickly ties Adora’s sword to her side, not thinking about either giving it back or keeping it just knowing its useful, cradles Adora, and stands up. Adora mentions a village not too far away. If Catra moves fast enough, they should be able to make it in a short amount of time. Without another word, Catra heads into the words, listening to Adora’s directions.

This is not what Adora thought would happen when she set off by herself this morning. She kicks herself for not bringing Glimmer or Bow along with her. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if they were around. Could have scared Catra off two-on-one. She kicks herself even more for not warning Catra about the robot either. It was a split second decision that may have just cost her her life.

_Just stay calm. Breathe. Stay calm._ Adora repeats over and over in her head. It’s hard to do when you are feel your life slowly seeping out of you. Already, Adora feels weak. But what can else can she do other than put all her trust in Catra?

Adora bites her lip, holding back a wince of pain, as they travel. She wants to tell Catra to ease up but she knows time is of the essence. Any moment wasted can prove fatal. Adora dares not look at her wound. No need for anymore anxiety. She just has to focus on something. Focus on Catra.

She looks up. Catra keeps her eyes looking ahead. Somehow she is able to jump over and roots or rock sticking up from the ground without turning her gaze away. Adora wonders why Catra is helping her. Not that she isn’t appreciative of it. She is surprised that Catra so willing agreed with her. Adora would have thought Catra would have left her for dead after everything that has gone on between them. But she didn’t. Adora remembers at the temple Catra saying _You never did have too much faith in me._ Adora makes a note if she survives this, she will put more faith into Catra.

A groan escapes Adora when Catra jumps over a fall tree. She feels Catra slowing her pace. “Hopefully we are almost there. Which way do we go?”

Adora turns her gaze. A fork in the middle of the forest. Adora strains her mind to remember which way the village is. Everything has become a blur. It feels like she is swimming through a thick liquid just to get an answer. She just wants to rest, she doesn’t want to speak. She just wants to close her eyes and-

“Hey, Adora! Snap out of it!” Catra shouts. She shakes Adora, sending jolts of pain through her body. Adora grits her teeth.

“Right! Right...Go right!” Adora says, coming to her senses. “Pretty sure it’s that way.”

“Well, _you_ better be right.” Catra returns to her fast stride.

The moment of clarity Adora had when pointing out which way to go quickly disappears. If Catra needs anymore help, Adora doubts she can muster any answers. Her body feels like lead and the edges of her vision have turned black. Staying focused on Catra has become a struggle.

_Come on, Adora. Just stay conscious a little while longer. You can do it. Just a little more…_

It doesn’t work. No matter how hard she tries to keep her eyes on the girl, Catra becomes nothing more than a brown and red blur before darkness overtakes any colors but a cold black.

Catra feels a sudden weight gain in her arm. She skids to a halt and looks down. Adora, pale as a sheet and sweat lining her forehead, lays limp and unmoving. “Shit!”

Catra gingerly places Adora against a tree. “Hey, Adora! Wake up!” Catra slaps the blonde’s face, hoping to wake her. Somehow, by some miracle, this stirs Adora awake. However, it’s only just barely.

Looking into Adora’s eyes, Catra see barely any inkling of light in that beautiful sky blue color. But they stay on her, never looking away. “Hey...Catra…”

Catra swallows a lump in her throat. Words suddenly become hard. “Hey, dumbass. How are you feeling?”

“Peachy…Do you have any water?” Adora’s voice is faint.

“No. I don’t. But we will get some when we get to the village. Shouldn’t be too far now, right?” No answer. “I’m going to pick you up again. Just hold on a little bit longer.”

Catra reaches to grab Adora once more. However, Adora suddenly grabs the the front of Catra’s uniform and pulls her close. Their lips meet and lock together. Catra is startled but does not move away. The feeling of being close to Adora keeps her in her place. She feels her heart skip a beat and her chest become warm.

Finally, Adora pulls away, her eyes still locked on Catra. “I just...I just wanted to do that at least once...I’m sorry for...everything, Catra. I...I lo-”

Any words hanging on her tongue ceases to exist as Adora’s body goes limp once more. Catra attempts shaking and slapping the side of Adora’s face once more to no avail. Quickly, she places two fingers on Adora’s neck. Catra shutters feeling how cold Adora is. Adora’s weak and rapid heart beat does not ease the anxiety building in her chest. Catra strains her ears to hear if Adora is breathing. Her breaths are shallow.

Adora is still alive, if just by a thread. There is a chance to save her. Catra scoops Adora up and runs as fast as she can. _I’m not going to lose you again. Just hang on._

Her chest begins to hurt as she runs as faster than ever before. She knows she can’t stop now. Adora is still breathing but who knows how long that will last. They have to be close by the village. It can’t be that far away. It _has_ to be close. There is no way it can’t be, right?

Catra suddenly burst through a treeline. She steps into a clearing and into a decent size village. Right away, pairs of eyes fall on her, a horde soldier, with an unconscious bleeding being in her arms. Catra really wishes Adora was awake at the moment.

“What the hell are-” one villager starts.

Catra walks up to the villager, towering over them. “I don’t have time for any shit. Do you have a doctor”

“I-Y-Yes! We do. Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I have a dying She-ra in my arms?!?” Catra shows them Adora. “Fix her or I’ll make you regret it.”

“What did you do to her?”

Catra has no time for this bullshit. Managing to keep her hold on Adora, Catra grabs the villager by their shirts and lifts them off the ground. “Unless you want _A_ , your precious hero to die and _B_ me to burn this place down, I suggest you shut up and do something!”

“Alright! Alright! I’ll take you to the doctor! Just let go of me!”

Catra gives a small growl before letting go. She follows them to through the village, feeling eyes bore into her, before stopping at a good size structure. The villager knocks on the door. It opens and relieves a middle age woman. The village quickly tells her what is happening. Who Catra assumes to be the doctor walks up to her and carefully takes Adora from her arms.

“You better keep her alive,” Catra demands.

“We will do everything we can,” she replies.

“Don’t expect me to leave until I know she will be alright.”

The doctor gives her a small nod before heading back inside. Catra stays where she is, even as the villager gives her the death glare as they walk by. She doesn’t care. She’s used to it. Once she knows Adora isn’t going to die, she will leave. Go back to the Horde and forget that any of this happened. Adora won’t need her after she returns to reality.

But something keeps her there. She doesn’t want to leave even after Adora wakes up. Catra can’t understand why. She should want nothing to do with her anymore yet the thought of leaving makes her heart ache.

Catra brushes her fingers against her lips. It takes a moment to recall the word for what Adora did. A kiss. She knows of it because of Scorpia who loves to give them on cheeks as much as she loves to hug people. But never on the lips. After every time Catra has seen Scorpia kiss someone, it _always_ was on the cheek and a quick one at that. But where Catra tolerates Scorpia’s affection, Catra finds herself wanting another from Adora. It felt good, it felt...right.

Catra finally moves and takes a seat by the door. She takes notice to the blood painted across her uniform and arms. Adora’s blood. Catra wonders how long it will take to wash it away. She quickly shakes the thought from her head. Adora will live, the blood will wash over then. She is strong. She always manages to pull through anything when the outlook is bleak. If anyone can survive a direct hit from a malfunctioning killer Horde robot, it is Adora.

_Why did you take that blow for me?_ Catra wonders. She wraps her arms and tail around her legs, and pulls them close. _You could have let me die but you sacrificed yourself. Why did you do that for me? Why would you do that for someone like me? What even were you going to say before you passed out?_

Catra buries her head into her legs, fighting back a wave of emotions about to drown her. _You freakin’ idiot, Adora. Why are you always protecting a screw up like me?_

She has no idea how long she had fallen asleep for. Catra did even realize she passed out until a hard force jolts her awake. Catra scrambles to her feet and turns to face whatever woke her. Adora’s friends stand tensely by her. Bow seems nervous but tries to appear nonthreatening. Glimmer, however, looks like she is ready to murder Catra right on the stop.

“The hell you two doing here?” Catra growls.

“What the hell do you think?!?  We got word that Adora was here near death after you and the Horde attacked her. Better question is what the hell are _you_ doing here,” Glimmer snaps back.

“Huh, did whoever told you forget to mention I was the one who carried Adora’s lifeless body here? It’s not like I don’t have her blood on me,” Catra jesters at her body.

“Still doesn’t answer the question of how she ended up like this!”

“Easy, easy!” Bow steps between his friend and Catra, pushing them back. “Look. If I’m being honest, I am not happy about this either. Both with Adora being hurt and quite frankly, you, Catra. But we _were_ told you brought her here. And you are still here. That means something.” Bow looks towards Catra, his face soft. “You’re the only one who knows anything. Please, tell us what happened. We don’t want to fight.”

“Says you,” Glimmer mumbles.

Catra takes a moment to think. She begrudgingly tells them everything that happened. The fight, the stalemate, Adora shoving Catra out of the way from the blade, carrying her and her passing out. Catra omits the kiss from her story, however.

“So she saved you. Sounds like something she would do,” Bow says. “I’m glad you brought her here. You might have saved her life, you know.”

Catra looks at Glimmer. The princess glares at Catra but says nothing. “So are you guys going to kick me out or what? I was going to leave once I found out Adora is alright.”

Neither Bow or Glimmer say anything. Catra groans, unties the sword from her side, and throws it at them. “She will want this. Now do you trust me?”

Glimmer picks the sword up and holds it close. “You can stay. But one step out of line and don’t think I won’t sock you in the face.”

“Fair enough.”

So they wait, and wait, and wait. Bow spends his time drawing in the dirt with a stick while Catra and Glimmer periodically stare each other down. Day slowly begins to shift to night. By the time the door opens again, the sky is starting to become dark. Everyone jumps to their feet. The doctor appears in the door frame. Tiredness is all over her face. She looks at the trio holding their breath. “She’ll be fine, though, she will be unconscious for a while.”

Catra, Bow, and Glimmer sigh together, relief washing over them. The doctor looks at Catra. “You brought her here just in time. Never thought I would be thanking a Horde soldier for saving someone’s life.”

“I did nothing. You’re the one who stopped her from dying. So, she isn’t going to wake up anytime soon?” Catra asks.

The doctor nods. “Yes. Her body has been through a lot. She will need a lot of rest. She might wake up at some points but she might not be fully aware or stay conscious for long. Eventually she will stay awake.”

“Well, if she is going to live, I don’t need to be here anymore.” Catra begins to walk away.

“Catra, wait!” Bow starts.

“I don’t need any more death glares and Adora doesn’t need me anyway. You two can go be your whatever it is you call yourselves.”

“I think you’d be surprised to learn you’re wrong,” the doctor says. This makes Catra pause and turns to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Once we stopped the bleeding and were waiting for her to stabilize, we begun to make her comfortable. During that period, on and off she would mumble something. Took sometime to figure out she was saying _Catra.”_

“So?”

“She wants you. I always found it a good idea for whoever a patient is calling out to to stay and be there when they wake up. Helps them recover faster.”

“She doesn’t need me,” Catra scoffs.

“Maybe she does, maybe she doesn’t, who knows? But I agree with her, Catra. I think...you should stay. We promise not to do anything, right, Glimmer?” Bow says.

Glimmer looks at Catra. “If Adora is calling for you, then you should stay. We can switch around watching her. We’ll take first watch.”

Glimmer says nothing more as she enters the building. Bow stays behind for a moment. He keeps his distance from Catra but speaks to her. “You should know, she cares more about you than you think.”

Before Catra can say anything, Bow disappears into the building. Catra is left standing alone with her thoughts. What the hell does Bow mean? Has Adora actually missed her? Does she still care for her. She did after all push her out of the way. Catra feels a sharp pang of sadness and guilt stab her in the heart.

As much as she hates Adora for leaving her, as much as she envies her for finding a better place, Catra would be lying if she didn’t want to go back to the good old days when it was her and Adora together at the Horde. That can never happen again, Catra knows that. But she never wanted _this_ to happen. She just wanted Adora to know the pain she put her. Deep down, however, between her anger, hate, and envy, she longs for Adora.  Now it seems Adora has felt the same. She lets some tears fall from her face before wiping them away. She doesn’t want anyone to see her cry.

Catra waits for her turn to be at Adora’s bedside. Some apprehensive villager comes over and hands her some food before running away. Catra doesn’t eat right away but hunger gets the better of her. She wolfs it down and finds the taste better than anything the serve at the Horde.  

Finally, her time comes. Glimmer makes a point to tell her they won’t be far. Catra tells her not to worry her crown off before entering the room. It’s quiet inside. Adora is the only other soul Catra can see. She lays unmoving in a bed. Catra walks over and takes a seat on one of the chairs Glimmer and Bow left behind.

The color in Adora’s face has begun to return. Catra still is uneased by her paleness, however, but at least that will go away soon. Out of instinct and curiosity, Catra places her fingers on Adora’s neck. Her skin is warm and her heart beats strongly and at a regular tempo. The blanket over Adora’s body rises and falls at a steady pace.

_You always pull through, don’t ya?_ Catra thinks. She removes her fingers from Adora’s body. _What am I ever going to do with you?_

Catra says nothing and does nothing other than watching Adora breathe. Catra herself starts to nod off. Today as worn her out and now she fights with sleep. She starts to drift off but snaps awake when she hears groans from Adora.

The blonde shifts in her sleep before her eyes flutter open. Immediately, Catra notices her bright light has returned to her eyes. However, they remain unfocused as she looks at her. “Catra?” Adora says softly.

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

“What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?”

“No, you’re not. But it doesn’t matter whether or not I am here. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Question?”

Catra pinches the bridge of her nose. Now she sees what the doctor was talking about. “Forget it. You should go back to sleep.”

“Why? You’re here now. Why do I need sleep?”

“Because you need it and I said so. Don’t make me force you to sleep.”

Adora says no more. Sleep quickly overpowers her and brings her back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing she realizes is something soft laying on stop of her. She can’t make out what it is. Adora struggles to open her eyes. Like every other part of her body, it feels like her body weighs a ton. Somehow she finds the strength to open them.

At first, everything is out of focus. She notices a large, brown and red blur resting right by her. Adora uses all her strength to sharpen the image. It’s Catra, asleep at her bed.

It takes a moment to realize she is not in her bed at the Horde or Brightmoon. Her surroundings are unfamiliar. She is about to sit up to get a better look around but that thought is dashed from her mind when a wave of pain spread through her body. Adora gasps and clutches her side. This wakes Catra.

“Huh...What?” Catra looks at Adora. “What the hell do you think you are doing? Don’t get up!”

“Please don’t yell at me. What is going on anyway?”

“Oh thank gods you actually are awake, I was getting worried there.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?”

Adora struggles to recall anything. A fog hangs over her mind as she strains to remember what happened. Snippets come to the surface. A fight, Catra, a blade, blood-lots of it, more Catra, and then...a kiss.

“A mess it seems,” Adora sighs.

“Yeah, a huge one.”

“I nearly died...didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“And you saved me.”

“...Yes…”

“Why?”

“I told you, I’m not that much of a heartless bitch. I couldn’t let you die. I should be asking you why you saved me.”

Adora closes her eyes to remember what Catra is talking about. She recalls seeing the Horde robot reaching up to strike down Catra. “I’m not one either. I couldn’t let that thing kill you. Even if our circumstances are...poor..I still don’t want to see you die. What about you?”

Catra pauses for a moment. “I guess you can say that…”

Silence and awkwardness fills the air. Neither girl really knows what to say. Two questions float in Adora’s mind. One more so than the other. She pushes it back in favor of the other. “How long was I out for?”

“Hm...Not counting the brief moments you were in a semi conscious state? A couple days. Your friends have been worried sick about you.”

“Gods, that is a long time. And you mean Glimmer and Bow? And have you’ve been here that long also?” Catra nods. “Why? Isn’t the Horde going to be looking for you?”

“No reason and who cares. I can do whatever the hell I want, screw them.”

More silence. Adora wonders what went down for Catra to stay by her side. Probably wasn’t easy or made anyone really happy. Whatever the case, at least there seems to be some peace because of her condition.

More questions fill her mind but one stays in the forefront. Does she want to ask Catra it? She has no idea if it was even real. Her mind could have made it all up in her near death state. Adora tries to push the thought back but Catra brings it right to the surface.

“Before you passed out on me...you kissed me. You were going to say something but you couldn’t get it out in time. Do you remember? What was that all about?”

“So that wasn’t fake. No, I remember it. I did that. And I think I know what I was going to say. I was going to say ‘I love you’.”

“What?”

“I love you. Like, more than just a friend. Glimmer had to explain it to me and I am too tired to explain it really to you right now. But, put it this way. I want to be close with you forever. Kissing someone like that is what people do when they are in love. I’m sorry if I made things awkward by doing that if you don’t feel the same. I just...didn’t know if I would get another chance to do so. I just, had to…”

Catra takes everything in, thinking over every word. Adora looks away from her, not wanting to see an annoyed face. What was she thinking anyway doing that? It was in the spur of the moment but she didn’t think about what would happen if she did wake up again. Catra probably is thinking of a way to make fun of her.

“I might not really get what you are saying but...it did feel nice. Is it supposed to be that way?”

“Yes. It is.” Adora turns back to Catra, eyes wide. She notices Catra turning red.

“Maybe I feel the same way. I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore just that you’re okay...And...after everything that happened...I just want you to know I’m sorry. For everything. From kidnapping your friends and following you around.

“I’m sorry also. I shouldn’t have left you like I did. I should have done more...Are you planning on going back to the Horde?”

“Why?”

“Because I was wondering if you wanted to start things over. If you want. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I’ll think about it. Is that good enough for you?”

“Yeah. It is. Thank you.”

Adora feels sleep creeping over her again. Damn, her body took a beating. At least she knows she’s safe. Even if Catra says no to her offer, at least she will be putting some thought into it. Adora wonders how everyone else will feel if Catra says yes but that is a bridge she can cross later. To much to think about today.

“You think I can have one more kiss?” Catra suddenly asks.

“I-Sure. Only if you promise not to leave me quite yet. Just stay for a little longer. I mean, if you were planning on leaving.”

“Deal.”

With Catra’s help, Adora props herself up to kiss her. Awake, she can fully enjoy the moment. Her heart flutters in her chest and she wishes for this moment to last forever. She is disappointed when the pull away but a warm feeling fills her.

They say nothing more after the moment. Adora lays back down in her bed, her body already defeated. Catra reaches out and clutches Adora’s hand. Adora can’t help but smile at the gesture. It reminds her of old times when there was peace between them. It’s a comforting thought as she drifts off to sleep with Catra for the first time in ages.

 


End file.
